the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reborn Dread Masters
The generations of rogue Sith that call themselves the Reborn Dread Masters were practitioners of the Dark Side of the Force. Following the defeat of the first Dread Masters on the corrupt moon of Oricon, the remnant Dread Guard were gathered under an individual known as the Sith Walord, a female sorceress who had been touched by the Masters. Following their deaths on Oricon, she believed herself to be the only one worthy of carrying on the dynasty of fear and madness. With the Dread Guard under her command, she chose six to become the first successors of the Dread Masters, and together, the new union of fear began to spread terror once more. However, in time, the interests of the Warlord and the Reborn Masters would cease to align. They divided, battling against each other as the Masters attempted to liberate themselves from the Warlord's control, intending to rule the mantle of fear themselves. But the result was disastrous. The Warlord was ultimately defeated, but the Masters had several casualties of their own. They retreated to Ilum to rebuild their numbers and regain their power, yet the Masters would be undermined by their own ambition. A struggle occurred between the surviving Masters for control of the union. The result was only more loss and death. The remaining rogue Sith -- Lords Erasis, Asavian, Kataret, and Arctis -- went their separate ways, believing it was the end of the legacy of terror. It was only when a corrupt Kataret resurfaced that drew the Masters out of exile, forcing them to reunite and end the threat of their former companion. Erasis and Asavian confronted and obliterated Kataret's menacing plans whenever they arose, and along the way they subjugated others like themselves who desired a role in the renewed dynasty of fear. In this way, a revitalized group of Dread Masters rose from the ashes of those that failed before them. Erasis took command unchallenged, bringing his siblings into the Sith Imperium to leech off of their resources. After manipulating Emperor Salvatus with ease, the Masters were given complete control over the territory of the Sith Imperium, as well as claiming a fleet of warships for themselves. They grew strong, but despite their rapid rise of power and influence, the Masters were crippled when Asavian double-crossed them, bringing the entire Sith Imperium to its knees. In the aftermath of Asavian's devastating betrayal, both Dread Masters and Imperium alike were weakened. With the government of the faltering empire on the verge of collapse, the Masters made their move, attempting to deceive everyone by asserting their knowledge on the will of the Salvatus. However, Imperium heroes like Empress Candicia and Si'alla Va'lenn were not so easily exploited as their Emperor was. It was inevitable that they would discover that Masters' true motives and declare them traitors, inducing a fallout, which included the Imperium's pursuit of the Masters to their sanctuary on Oricon. There, at the heart of corruption, a fateful battle played out, reaching its climax as Candicia and her most loyal followers confronted Dread Master Erasis and the union of fear. But as the climactic duel of fates was ready to begin, everything changed. Supreme Commander Sefran of the Sith Imperium's military made his own betrayal. Having dealt with a traitor before in the form of Asavian, the two antagonistic forces ended their conflict, using their combined strength to annihilate Sefran's uprising before it even began. The fragile marriage between Dread and Imperium was renewed, and it would last beyond the Eternal Empire's conquest. Having emerged from Wild Space, the Empire of Zakuul subjugated all governments of significance. Predicting their fall, Candicia rallied her loyalists to a retreat, allowing Dread Master Nolus to manipulate the Imperium's relocation to the planet Thule. In their arrival on the ancient Sith world, the Imperium died and was reborn as the Midnight Order, enabling the Masters to delude their allies into believing that an alliance still existed with one another. All the while, the the six Sith Lords worked behind the scenes, maneuvering the pieces into place and witnessing the decline of the Order. Abductions, political sabotage, influencing civil rebellion, or just pure slaughter. The Masters of terror made calculated movements that dictated the Midnight Order's suffering, peaking with Dread Master Senna's creation of the Shade entity. It took five years before the Order even suspected the Masters' involvement, and by that time they had already fallen so far. Yet as the Order's stay on Thule reached its end, Dread Master Vemara shared a vision with her siblings, pushing them to leave for a greater purpose. When the Order prepared to find sanctuary on Archeron, the Masters played their last card of the game. Appearing on the bridge of Order's flagship, the Masters faced their pawns for the last time, before making their final move and vanishing among the stars. The Union Erasis Citadel The Dread Master Emeritus Dread Master Emeritus, Master of the Secrets, Successor of Raptus, Bane of the Monarch. All these titles contribute to Erasis Citadel, the most infamous of the Reborn Dread Masters. Erasis was known to be an opportunist, always seeking ways to benefit his allies, and by extension, benefit himself. Over time, he expanded his grip on the galaxy, working to gain political power in various orders, empires, and cults everywhere. His greatest challenge arose when he faced off against his father Alesis for leadership of their family, House Citadel. The battle between father and son led to Erasis' eventual victory, allowing him to focus on another matter: pursuing his goal of rebuilding the Dread Masters' dynasty of fear. He began to seek out others who could benefit the union, elevating them one by one as Dread Masters under his leadership. He eventually took his siblings and allied them with the powerful organization remembered as the Sith Imperium, in which the Masters claimed resources and power for themselves. After the retreat to Thule, Erasis kidnapped the Midnight Order's Minister, Fidelisis, contributing to the many factors that ruined their alliance. Status: 'Alive as leader of the Dread Masters and Successor of Raptus. Holds the title "Weaver of Nightmares". Nolus ''The Ageless Warrior Darth Nolus, former lieutenant and Dread Executioner of the first Dread Masters, was a man of many mysteries. Claiming to be almost 3000 years old, this individual had seen a large quantity of battles and wars, which pours out in his wisdom and battlefield expertise. Nolus was found first by the Dread Masters when he joined Vitiate's Sith Empire after the Great Hyperspace War, his knowledge of the old ways of Ludo Kreesh, Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow making him a valuable source for the Sith Empire in their quest of survival. He later became part of the Dread Guard, learning their teachings, arts, and capabilities. When the first Dread Masters were vanquished, Nolus died with them, but his undying spirit was later discovered by Lord Erasis. At recognizing the man's power and wisdom, Erasis agreed to revive the fallen warrior, on the condition that he became a member of the union of fear. After enabling Nolus to possess a new host and return to life, the empowered Sith Lord became a Dread Master. His knowledge of ancient battle expertise secured his position as the Successor of Dread Master Tyrans. During the Masters' time with the Midnight Order, Nolus made a habit of pointing out their many flaws. After splintering, Nolus returned to Thule to make final preparations for the Masters' journey, but he encountered and was slain by Darth Haar of the Sith Empire. 'Status: '''Deceased, killed at the hands of Darth Haar. Vemara ''The Mender of Deception Vemara was a strange Sith to join the Dread Masters' union. Daughter of the traitor Asavian, Vemara was raised to be the eyes and ears of her father throughout the Galaxy. This purpose involved infiltrating dangerous organizations and retrieving artifacts, among other things, so he taught her many of his secret techniques to defend herself during her travels and trials. One of Vemara's most dangerous assignments from Asavian was infiltrating the ambitious cult of the rogue Sith Lord Kataret. Vemara succeeded in infiltrating the group, but she was taken in by Kataret's charisma, and thus began working loyally against the Dread Masters' attempts to stop the cult. Vemara eventually became the cult's commander, achieving incredible goals and milestones for the group, most notably being the resurrection of Kataret. Vemara was eventually subdued by the Masters, and following the betrayal of Asavian, Vemara took her place as her father's successor in the Dread Masters' union. Vemara became quiet after her ascension, and was subsequently one of the only Masters to not directly offend the Midnight Order. At one point, Vemara received a vision of the Masters' destiny among the stars, which one of the leading factors in their abandonment of the Midnight Order. 'Status: '''Alive as a powerful Dread Master and Successor of Calphayus. Holds the title "Prophet of the Masters". Belleva Athan ''The Unwilling Prodigy Known for completing the Dread Masters union for the first time in several generations, Darth Belleva was raised by Darth Rayak and her Witch clan of the coven. Having been corrupted by the disgraceful Dread Master Parasitus, Belleva had an undying love for her alchemical creatures, specifically her Sithspawn creature Kunta. She served her Masters dutifully, so when the five sorcerers sought to complete their union with a sixth member, Belleva was the unanimous decision. During the retreat and exile on the corrupt moon of Oricon, Belleva was summoned to complete the Masters' tests, before they escalated her to be the Successor of Styrak and the Corrupter of Worlds. After joining the Midnight Order on Thule, Belleva became one of the more vocal members among her siblings, even botching the Order's first attempt to negotiate on Jannuah. She was temporarily imprisoned on Jannuah, but she was able to free herself and return to the Masters in time for their farewell to the Midnight Order. However, Belleva's true personality soon emerged in the midst of all her corruption, enabling her to seek out aid within the Order. In a ritual, Belleva was released from the darkness that plagued her, but many are wary of her presence. '''Status: Alive as a loyalist of the Midnight Order. Senna Lang The Calculating Usurper Dread Master Senna is an entirely unique addition to the Reborn Dread Masters. In her lifetime, Senna constantly sought to become stronger by seeking out forgotten powers, including the abilities of Dread Master Brontes. Despite her growing strength, Senna was eventually defeated and imprisoned by her enemies on the planet Belsavis. Nevertheless, Dread Master Erasis located and freed her, before convincing her to join him as a faithful Dread Guard. Senna displayed incredible skill as she honed in on her potential while training under the Masters, however, she became increasingly angry with one of her mentors, Kataret. Dread Master Kataret had started to neglect his darker nature to become "balanced", displeasing Senna who believed he was restraining the union's full potential. When Kataret vanished, Senna chose a dark path to follow, tracking down and killing her former teacher, before taking his seat for herself. Senna's growing affinity for the Dark Side became evident and worried her adopted sister Si'alla. After Senna created the Shade to attack the Order, she was killed, leading Si'alla to embark on a quest to revive and redeem her sister. But it was a ploy, as the revived Senna immediately returned to her siblings and retained her Dread Master title. Status: Alive as a powerful Dread Master and Successor of Brontes. Holds the title "Architect of Fear". Anguish The Unforgiving Apprentice Once a renown and distinguished warrior of the Empire, Lord Anguish stood out among other Sith. In the early age of fear, Anguish journeyed to Oricon as a member of the Dread Executioners, whose goal was the final execution of the six Sith prophets that had betrayed the Empire. However, Anguish became infactuated with the fear and madness on the moon, abandoning his title and becoming a crazed servant. It wasn't until the Masters' deaths that Anguish regained his sanity, though even so, he still clung to the memories of being led astray by the abilities of the Sith sorcerers. He would ultimately seek out and come to serve a new generation of madness under Darth Rampage, who apprenticed Anguish and raised the Pureblood to be his wrath. Despite the prominence of the reborn union, Rampage happened to vanish without a trace, leaving the lone apprentice to attempt to hunt down his ruler without success. Failing the pursuit, Anguish returned to one Darth Erasis, who had seized control over the Dread Masters in the absence of Rampage. Suffering humiliation at the hands of Erasis, Anguish became his slave, before proving his worth and claiming the Dread Master mantle for himself. '''Status: '''Alive as a powerful Dread Master and Successor of Bestia. Holds the title "Keeper of Dark Arts". Category:Organization Category:Sith Category:Antagonist